APC
is currently the highest level of APC available in the game.]] (Armored Personnel Carrier) is the sixth type of Troop from Factory to use for the player in DomiNations. General Information This unit deploys waves of heavy infantry onto the battlefield every few seconds. Keeps defenders at bay with machine gun fire. It is unlocked in the Atomic Age. will deploy its common / unique Heavy Infantry troops depending on their nation and age (2 per surge). The Heavy Infantry level depends on APC Level, while the Boosts / Bonuses Hitpoints or DPS depend on your Barrack's Heavy Infantry Boosts received. After deploying 6 troops, it will only deploy more troops once the troops it has deployed previously have already been killed / terminated by the opponent (Can simply be described as an attack garrison). In other words: A single APC can have a maximum of 6 Heavy Infantry on the battlefield. Further Infantry will only be deployed upon death of previously deployed units until there are 6 Heavy Infantry on the battlefield again. Without research the APC will 2 Heavy Infantry per wave, meaning it takes a total of 3 deployments to have all 6 soldiers on the battlefield. With research, this will be 3 Heavy Infantry per wave, requiring only 2 waves. This quick deploymemt of troops makes it harder for defenders to kill the APC. The major advantage of the APC compared to 6 Heavy Infantry trained at the barracks is not just the additional damage from the APC, but the fact that the APC does not rely so much on a supply truck as fallen Heavy Infantry are simply replaced. The fact that Heavy Infantry has very low range typically results in the Infantry being in front of the APC, which means Heavy Infantry will also save the APC from mines in most cases. Heavy Infantry from APC lost during battle will not count towards lost troops. Visuals APC.png|APC APC Mk.2.png|APC Mk.2 APC Mk.3.png|APC Mk.3 APC_Mk.4.png|APC Mk.4 APC_Mk.5.jpg|APC Mk.5 APC_Mk.6.jpg|APC Mk.6 APC Type of Event Troops: An APC in Supply Drop Event (M113 APC) Statistics : Boosts The Mobile Forces Technology at the Library confers these bonuses to the : * Chapter 1: +10% hitpoints * Chapter 2: +20% attack * Chapter 3: +10% hitpoints * Chapter 4: Reduce troop deployment cooldown by 1 second * Chapter 5: +1 troop per deployment from The research of Sally Ride in the University confers the following bonuses to the : * Hitpoints: +2% Hitpoints (10 levels) The research of Empress Wu Zetian in the University confers the following bonuses to the : * Upgrade Cost: Decreases the cost of upgrading 's by 2% (10 levels). * ' Upgrade Time: Decreases the time to upgrade troops by 3% (10 levels). * Troop Damage: Increases the damage of troops deployed from the by 3%(10 levels). * Troop Units: Increases the number of troops deployed from the by 1 (3 levels). The Versailles wonder confers these bonuses to the : * Hitpoint boost to both your attacking and defending troops: 10% * The Heritage at the Library Chapter 1 increases the hitpoints bonus from +10% to +11%. The Brandenburg Gate wonder confers these bonuses to the : * Factory unit damage: +20% * The Heritage at the Library Chapter 1 increases this factory damage bonus from +20% to +22% Category:Troops Category:Factory Troops Category:APC